Ballet
by Isabella1020
Summary: Lo inalcanzable no tiene necesariamente que ser malo.


**Nota de la autora:** Este oneshot se sitúa en la temporada 4, antes de _'Crash Into Me'._ El breve fragmento al principio pertenece a _'Persiana americana'_, de Soda Stereo. Espero que esto no les resulte demasiado cursi.

* * *

_Yo te prefiero fuera de foco – inalcanzable._

_Yo te prefiero irreversible - casi intocable._

_

* * *

_

Era algo realmente curioso.

Él no creía que ella lo hiciera conscientemente. Pero era observador – bueno, en realidad no: siempre había sido más bien torpe y distraído en todo, pero cuando se trataba de ella… a _ella_ podía mirarla todo el día, cada segundo de su existencia, sin aburrirse jamás- y había notado algo extraño, algo sin explicación lógica, algo curioso, algo que no encajaba. O quizás no era tan raro, pero él estaba tan obsesionado con los detalles últimamente…

Él sabía que no se trataba de una casualidad – era algo que se daba constantemente. Formuló varias hipótesis para explicarlo, pero ninguna lo convencía demasiado.

Ella _bailaba._

Cada vez que se movía, lo hacía con una gracia natural, como si hubiera pasado años y años en un conservatorio practicando complicadas poses frente a una barra de madera – lo cual, él sabía bien, no había ocurrido nunca. Parecía innato.

Quizás se relacionaba con el hecho de que él siempre estuviera persiguiéndola.

Cuando pasaba por su lado – en un pasillo del hospital, en el ascensor, en las rondas diarias, o incluso en casa de Meredith – tenía siempre esa forma sutil de esquivarlo, de escaparse justo en el momento en que estaba a punto de poner una mano en su hombro, de besarla en la mejilla, de decirle algo al oído. De alguna forma movía sus pies como si volara y ya estaba fuera de su alcance, con esa sonrisa llena de juego que parecía decir_ 'No va a ser tan fácil, no. Atrapáme si podés'._

Ella bailaba porque sabía que él estaba persiguiéndola.

No se trataba de evitar el contacto – eso era lo último que ella quería –aunque además eso hubiese sido inútil. Él siempre, siempre, siempre terminaba atrapándola. La conocía bien. Poco a poco aprendía sus tácticas, sus movimientos, prevenía los escondites y las formas de escape.

Pero a ella le encantaba ese ballet – era tan divertido mantenerlo alerta, esperando, siempre un paso adelante, siempre sonriéndole llena de juego, siempre sus ojos castaños desafiando a los azules – _'No va a ser tan fácil, no, seguí intentándolo…' _

Ella era rápida, inteligente, audaz. Él era más fuerte y decidido. El ballet, esa cacería interminable, terminaba siempre en empate, porque ambos eran demasiado testarudos como para admitir la derrota o rendirse – figurativamente hablando, claro; por ella él era capaz de saltar de un puente, de clavarse un puñal en el pecho, de renunciar a todo lo que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir - pero cuando se trataba de un juego, de una competencia ficticia, entonces la posición propia se defendía hasta el final, hasta la última batalla, hasta el armisticio. El empate: ella sabiéndose vencida cuando los ojos azules estaba a centímetros, cuando la tentación era más fuerte que el orgullo; él, admitiendo que nunca sería vencedor, nunca mientras esos ojos castaños y esa sonrisa lo invitaran al juego, mientras el amor fuera más importante que cualquier victoria posible - y más fuerte que la vida, y más necesario que el aire para respirar.

Ballet. Cacería. Ritual inconsciente, de palabras y de acciones.

Un día decide introducir un cambio. Un día, no deja que ella se escape tan rápidamente de sus brazos. Un día la toma de la mano antes de que comience la rutina diaria y le dice.

"No vas a poder huir por siempre. "

"Ah, ¿sí? ¿Quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Vos?"

"No, Izzie. "Esta vez, sus ojos azules son sólo seriedad y resolución. "Vos."

Ella lo mira sin comprender. El sonríe.

"Un día yo te voy a pedir que dejes de huir, y vos vas a decir que sí."

Ella lo mira de nuevo. Castaño sobre azul y el reflejo en su memoria de un anillo de plata.

Ella entiende. "Sí, es verdad."Y ahora todo en ella es sonrisa, súplica. "No dejes de pedírmelo."

"Nunca, mientras viva."

"¿Es una promesa?"

"Es un juramento."

Izzie sonríe y baila de contenta. "Gracias, gracias, gracias…"Lo besa en los labios antes de entrar al hospital.

"Nos vemos, George."

"Nos vemos, Izzie."

Ballet. Cacería. Ritual inconsciente, de acciones y palabras.

Amor que baila sobre una promesa que espera ser cumplida.


End file.
